30 Kisses 2 Soulseek
by Rhythmic High
Summary: Fic for the 30 Kisses challenge. NiouKirihara. Practices aren't always what they seem...


**30 Kisses fic #2 - Soulseek**  
By Nori  
Pairing: Niou/Kirihara  
Rating: PG  
Theme: #15 - Perfect Blue & #18 - "Say ahh..."  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would so be doing this in the series.  
Notes: Written for the 30kisses challenge. Thanks to Moffit and Lethanon for picking my themes x3

* * *

If there was one thing Kirihara noticed first about anyone, it was their eyes. Eyes were funny things, really; coming in many different shapes and colours and holding so many emotions all at once. Someone'd once said that eyes were the gateway to a person's soul, and they were probably right. Even if a person's body language said otherwise, you could almost always tell their mood just by taking a peek.

Fear, joy, fatigue, mischief, lust, pride, sadness, anger, envy and jealousy can easily be seen.

It was probably his eyes that had first drew Kirihara to Niou, a beautiful, deep blue that could pierce through your very being. Perfect vision that could see what many couldn't; a mischievous glint almost always present so you never could really tell what the trickster was up to.

People always wondered how it was Kirihara could tell his upperclassmen apart when Niou and Yagyuu switched places; even when many of the regulars had a hard time with it themselves. It did seem odd sometimes to watch Rikkai's ace walk up to who they thought had been Yagyuu after practice; an easy smirk on his face when he called on Niou.

It was their eyes. Even behind a set of lenses, brilliant, perfect blue orbs peered back at him. They'd tried tricking him once, Niou and Yagyuu Yagyuu had purchased a set of blue contact lenses in place of his usual set to cover a greenish brown. It hadn't fooled Kirihara for long, they just weren't the same as the eyes that had entranced him.

"Oi oi! Earth to Kirihara Akaya, snap out of it." An annoyed Niou stared at Kirihara from over the net, racquet balancing on the tips of his fingers. So much for helping the kid with his new techniques, Rikkai's supposed best concentration seemed to be spacing out every half hour or so. "You ok? You've just been standing there staring off into space for the past five minutes."

"Ahh...?" Kirihara shook his head, eyes closing as thoughts were gathered and shoved back into filing for later pondering. "I'm fine." He blinked back at the older boy, admiring the way the last fading rays of daylight danced over a head of wild, silver strands; the way skin and cloth seemed to turn into sunkissed gold around the taller teen's form.

"Just.. need a break." To his credit they _had_ been at this for nearly four hours, on top of the extensive, almost slavedriving practice Sanada had put them through previous to their coming here. Turning on his heel the younger teen made his way to a nearby bench, plopping down on it and hunching over; fingers weaving through dark curls and tugging slightly. _Stupid, stupid. He caught you **again**_.

Shrugging, Niou made his way to his bag; a bottle of some sports drink pulled out and a long drink pulled from the tiny opening. It would be getting dark soon, probably would be best if they left for home soon anyway.

"Say ahh." Niou moseyed his way towards the junior and kneeled, bottle shoved in Kirihara's face in offering.

Akaya's head lifted, an eyebrow raised curiously (if not somewhat cautiously). Eyeing the older boy warily he sniffed at it, a small hint of distrust apparent on his face. "You didn't spike it with alcohol again, did you?" The last time Niou'd offered him a drink the results had not exactly been satisfactory. Having to explain to Sanada just why he'd pounced and kissed him wasn't something he wanted to repeat anytime soon. But wouldn't you know it the boy was a bubbly, happy drunk.

Niou let out an almost hyena-like cackle, head shaking in his fit of laughter. "Nahhh, it's clean. Nothin' in it but juice and whatever the hell else they put in those power drinks. Electrolytes and shit." Although the last time had been particularly amusing, watching Kirihara stumble back and forth from regular to regular with loud declarations of love and ubiquitously touchy-feely. It had been well worth the five hundred laps he'd been assigned and week of suspension from school to see it, although it was a shame he hadn't had a camera.

Akaya sat up, drink lifted to his lips and taking a long swallow. Yuck, grape flavoured. Not his favourite but at least it beat the rather questionable water that filled most of the drinking fountains. Thirst satsified he stood again, bottle handed back to Niou and racquet once again lifted.

"It'll be dark soon."

"What, Mister Scary Junior Ace afraid of the dark?"

"No, just my mother. You'd be scared of her too."

Niou snickered and headed back to his bag; drink, racquet and spare tennis balls shoved back in as he packed to leave. Kirihara did likewise, his own bag lifted over his shoulder as the two teens made their way from the empty courts.

Fin


End file.
